Popcorn, sushi and coffee
by dragonfly360
Summary: How in God's name have I got myself into this? Oh yes, now I remember. It all started approximately noon yesterday. GaaSaku one-shot. Set after the time-skip.


This is just a little thing that's been running around in my head for a while. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ...No. I don't own anything.

How in God's name have I got myself into this?

Oh yes, now I remember.

It all started approximately noon yesterday.

Somehow I had managed to trick Tsunade into actually doing her paperwork. Because it is usually me doing said paperwork, I happened to know that, one, Hinata had recently got a slight injury on her last mission, and needed to take three days to recover, two, Ino had somehow gotten her team an entire week off, three, Tenten wasn't doing her usual training because Gai was on a solo mission and Neji and Lee were busy, and fourth, Temari was here as an liason between Konoha and Suna.

So, it was only natural that I took this rare opportunity to get together with all my girlfriends. I proposed that we all try out the brand new sushi retaurant, a plan they all accepted happily. So there we were, sitting around that round table, having ordered something different so we could try it all. I can't remember exactly who first mentioned sleepovers, but by the end of our meal we had decided that's exactly what we would do that night.

We each went our separate ways, getting the things we would need and telling anyone who might need to know what was happening. I, coincidentally, also stupidly, told Kakashi when I bumped into him. After that bout of idiocy, I carried on my way to Temari's, the decided place, simply because it was the only house big enough. And it was for visiting dignitaries, which is a bonus. Anyway, I also met Ino on the way and we arrived together. To our surprise, it was Kankurou who opened the door, saying that he, Gaara and the council had arrived for the renewing of the peace threaty. In the living room we found that Tenten and Hinata had already arrived, and we all went up to Temari's bedroom. There, we changed into our pajamas(we all had either shorts or pants with matching tops. I had pink and white check pattern baggy pants, with a white strappy top with a monkey face on it) and decided to try out Temari's new make-up set. We sat around, talking about anything and everything until we sensed a presence just outside the window. Temari surreptitiously got her fan, and attacked. This alerted her brothers, who came in, heard what had happened, and dragged -surprise, surprise- Kakashi into the room. He was dealt with, being lead away by Gaara's sand as he and Kankrou left.

Afterwards we went down into the living room to watch a movie. Hinata and I found some popcorn, so we turned off all the lights so it was like a cinema. During a break(it was a 3 hours long), Ino came up with a "funny" idea. She wrote down our names(as in, the girls names), and then picked one. It was her own name, so she told us to think of a good dare. We decided that she would have to snog Kankurou before the film was over. Surprisingly, it was Temari who thought of this. Then we returned to the film, after inviting Gaara and Kankurou to join us. One of my fondest memories will always be when Gaara used his sand to turn the lights on when the film was just about to end, and then say 'I _knew_ it' at the scene of his brother and Ino slobbering all over each other.

After a few minutes of laughing uncontrollably us girls retreated to Temari's room, setting down in our sleeping bags, talking until we eventually fell asleep. When we had all woken up, and Tenten suggested that we continue our dare game. Hinata's name was next, and she was dared to go down into the kitchen in only her bra and underwear. Which she did(after asking us to come down with her), and lo and behold, both men of the household were in the kitchen. Neither of them seemed to pay much attention though, Kankurou was flirting with Ino, and Gaara was as stoic as usual, glancing at her and then tilting his head before going back to the drinking of his coffee. Hinata didn't seem to mind that they weren't noticing, she only has eyes forNaruto.

Dare completed, we went back to the bedroom and picked out another name, mine.

so here I am, waiting anxiously for my dare. I just hoped it wasn't anything to do wi--

"Sakura."

I look up and there they stand, each of them with evil grins, except for Hinata, who looks apologetic.

"Your dare is to find your crush and confess."

My mouth drops open, and then I groan, dropping my head into my hands.

"Anything but that."

"I don't think so. We're all very interested to see who it is."

"Please!"

"No chance."

"Why don't you want to do it anyway?" Tenten asks, nonplussed. The second she had realised her feelings for her teammate went further than those of friendship she had told him immediately. They've been dating for over a year now.

"Because there is no chance in hell that he feels the same. And, I barely even know the guy, even though we met ages ago."

"Hmmm..." Ino looks suspicious. Hinata, like me, notices and turns to me.

"S-Sakura-chan, l-let's just get it over a-and d-done with, t-then you w-won't have to w-worry about it t-too long."

"Yeah."

I get up and walk down the stairs, turning around and glaring at them.

"What, are you going to follow me?"

"Yes." Temari says, grinning.

"Can't you conceal yourselves or something, then? It would kind of ruin the moment, don't you think?"

Ino sighs in unison with Temari and they all retreat back up the stairs. I turn again and head towards the kitchen, finding exactly who I was looking for. I sigh and walk up to him, stopping in front of him. I note that he was at least half a head taller than me. He glances down, raising his eyebrows.

"Before you say anything, I want to say that this is a a dare I was just given."

I take a deep breath.

"I was dared to confess," His eyes widen slightly, "so...for four years...I've loved you, Gaara." Then I smile shakily and turn to walk away. I barely hear his surprised voice say breathily,

"W-what?"

I look over my shoulder to see him staring at me, eyes wide, breathing rapid, mouth slightly open.

"I said, I love you." I smile at him, in earnest this time. I turn to walk away again, this time stopped by slim but strong arms pulling me against a firm chest. I turn in my crush's arms, staring at his face. He leans down and rests his forehead against mine. I can feel the slight uneven ridges where his scar is.

"Good. Because ever since I saw you at the chuunin exams I think I've loved you too." He whispers, finally closing the space between our lips. I stand in shock for a few seconds, and he seems uneasy, hesitating. He pulls back slightly, which wakes me up, as it were. My arms snake around his neck, pulling him back. We stay like that for a while, until a gasp interrupts us.

We break away, turning our heads to look. Ten eyes stare back at us. Temari looks confused, but happyy. Ino looks smug, leaning against Kankurou who was just standing there, mouth open, eyes wide. Tenten was shocked, but smiling at the same time. Hinata was pressing her fingers together, seeming embarrassed that she was there. Then she notices me looking at her and she smiles, pressing her hand against her heart and mouthing 'Naruto'. I smile at her hope that someday the same would happen to her.

"...Whoa." Kankurou finally says.

Temari glances from me and Gaara to Ino and Kankurou.

"Well, you can just call me Auntie Temari."

Ino finally gets surprised, choking on air. Kankurou wasn't faring any better, he glances over Ino's lowered head, glaring at his sister, red in the face. Temari glares back, and Kankurou returns to his efforts to brethe normall again.

I just glance at Gaara, and he smiles at me. Not a big, wide, teeth showing grin like Naruto, a small but content smile, corners of his mouth turned up slightly, face serene, rather than expressionless.

We hear several thumps in quick succesion, and we look back, only seeing Temari and Kankurou standing. The others were on the floor or bent over, then Kankurou straightens up, looking around him.

"What's wrong with them?"

Temari shrugs, looking up from where she was staring at Ino's face, now against the kitchen tiles, with a small pool of blood running form her nose. They both look at us questioningly. Then they smile and walk into the living room.

I look back at Gaara and laugh, very much wanting to rub the back of my head like Naruto, except my arms didn't want to leave their place. Gaara chuckles quietly before leaning in again.

I smile into the kiss, feeling the sand transport us to what is probably his room.

We break away again. I look around, spotting his guord. I was glad that he isn't wearing it this time.

I look back up. "You are here for a month, aren't you?"

He nods.

"I'm looking forward to it." I whisper, pulling him down again.

He just smirks.

What do you think, a very different writing style than my last GaaSaku one-shot. I'm so obsessed with this pairing now! I tried to make Gaara as IC as possible. Please leave a review!


End file.
